


Truth or Dare

by aserenitatum



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: it's hard to keep secrets during a drunken, celebratory game of truth or dare





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> based on an anonymous prompt I got on Tumblr

“Okay!” Chloe says, repeats the word about ten times more to get the attention of the girls. They’re all different levels of inebriated, Emily being the most drunk of them all on account of having a terrible alcohol tolerance and not being allowed alcohol in the US. 

Copenhagen isn’t in the US, though, and Amy had been quick to point that out to the youngest Bella and well, things had spiralled out of control from there.  

“I’m still unclear as to why I’m here,” Aubrey says and she doesn’t sound drunk but when Stacie looks over at the blonde, she sees that her cheeks are a little flushed and she’s a little quicker with a smile than usual.  

“Because your smetty. No! Prart. Pretty. Smart," Beca slurs, tries to point her index finger at Aubrey but ends up having to use the hand to hold herself up. 

“Yeah, Bree, you’re a genius,” Chloe says, leans heavily onto the blonde as she turns her head and tenderly strokes Aubrey’s cheek.  

“And it’s Bellas for life!” Amy hollers and Stacie flinches at the loud tone.  

“Let me go get Alice then,” Aubrey teases and she makes to get up but Chloe yanks her back down onto the floor, oh, and that’s the other thing: they’re all on the floor. Stacie hadn’t fought the decision at first, but her butt is beginning to get sore from sitting on the floor of the carpeted hotel room, and “then we’ll all be the same height” just isn’t a good argument anymore now that she's sobering up. 

“Why are you being so annoying, Bree?” Chloe asks with a pout, pokes Aubrey’s cheek.  

Aubrey flinches away, tries to avoid Chloe poking at her but doesn’t answer her question. “Stop poking me, Chlo!”  

Flo giggles, and she’s propped up against Stacie’s side, eyes glassy and giggly as all hell and Stacie has a lot of experience with drunk Flo and it is never not amusing.  

“We should play a game!” Cynthia Rose pipes up and Emily perks up from where she has her head in Ashley’s lap.  

“Yes!” Chloe, Flo, and Emily call out. 

“No!” Stacie, Aubrey, and Beca yell but the volume of the “yes” drowns them out and Stacie’s already groaning in complaint. She’s not nearly drunk enough for a drinking game.  

“What should we play?”  

“Spin the bottle?” Cynthia Rose suggests but several people shake their heads.  

“Seven minutes in heaven?”  

“Why are all our games kissing games?” Jessica asks but her question goes ignored.  

“It’s so boring!” Chloe argues. “We have to just have to sit here for seven minutes and wait.”

“Boo,” Beca adds. 

“Truth or dare?” Flo suggests and Stacie’s surprised she even manages to say that much.  

“Ooh,” Chloe says and Ashley and Jessica are both nodding, Emily’s holding up a thumb and Amy is buzzing with barely contained glee.  

“Truth or dare it is!” Chloe announces and Stacie relaxes.  

Truth or Dare is a fun game for her because she never gets asked anything, her proclivity for always being open and not at all shying away from discussing her sexual exploits making her immune to most truth questions and she’s proven time and time again that she’s good for any dare so she mostly gets passed over in this game.  

It’s not until Emily puts up her hand and almost smacks Ashley in the face that Stacie gets a bad feeling in her gut.  

“Can we change the game?”  

There are protests but Emily grabs onto Ashley’s arm and hoists herself upright, swaying lightly and eyes widening at the change of balance.  

Both Jessica and Ashley put their hands on Emily to keep her steady and the girl blinks slowly a few times to make the swirling in her head go away.  

“No, I mean the rules,” Emily says, voice slurred.  

Stacie glances at Chloe who’s patiently waiting for Emily to make her point.  

“At m’ old high school we used to spin a bottle,” Emily says and now Stacie’s frowning, concerned with where this is going.  

“We’re not playing spin the bottle,” Aubrey points out helpfully.  

Emily shakes her head, then thinks better of it, keeps her head still and waits for the room to stop spinning. “No, no, to decide who plays.”  

“Huh?” Flo asks.  

“Is more fair,” Emily says. She mimics spinning a bottle with her hand before slumping against Jessica. “Luck decides who has to truth or dare.”  

“I like this!” Beca says, pointing at Emily wildly. 

Stacie rolls her eyes, not having expected any different because Beca’s always the brunt of the Bellas' truth or dare.  

Lilly has produced an empty bottle from somewhere, putting it in the middle of the circle.  

“I’ll go first!” Chloe says happily and Stacie sees Aubrey shoot the redhead a suspicious look.  

The bottle ends up pointing at Stacie and _what are the fucking odds_.  

“Stacie.”  

“Yes.” 

“Truth or dare?” Chloe asks, and she’s grinning mischievously, like she already has both options covered and Stacie feels like this has all been a sick set-up.  

“Truth.”  

“Have you ever kissed a Bella?” Chloe asks and well, Stacie’s not surprised that they’ve already gone down this route but she’s grateful that Chloe is drunk enough not to notice her mistake in phrasing.  

“Yes.”  

The Bellas all erupt with questions and exclamations, but Chloe’s “Who?!” rings loud and clear.  

Stacie shakes her head, and in a chiding tone says, “One question, Red. My turn.”  

Chloe pouts but she has to concede the point, because the one-question rule is a pillar of their truth or dare games. Stacie spins the bottle and it lands on Amy.  

“Dare,” the woman says before the question is even posed. 

The game continues and Stacie starts believing that luck might actually be on her side when round after round the bottle doesn’t land on her. Emily is down for the count, her head in Jessica’s lap and snoring softly after Amy dared her do three shots of tequila.  

Flo is technically still awake, but has lost all her English-speaking skills and only occasionally chimes in with some Spanish that Stacie tries to translate for everybody — as much as she can translate slurred words, that is.  

Luck has also favoured Jessica and Ashley, who haven’t had to answer a question or do a dare since the game started and have decided to go to bed, dropping off Emily on the way.  

Lilly gets skipped once they realise that she always picks truth and they can never hear her answers anyway.  

Beca and Lilly have formed a weird special bond where every time it’s Lilly’s turn to ask a question or set a dare, she whispers something into Beca’s ear and Beca either approves it or not, and then ends up asking the truth or giving the dare.  

The bottle lands on Aubrey and the woman has steadfastly stuck to her truths throughout the game, something Stacie has to commend after several embarrassing sexual anecdotes, the most particularly painful one being Aubrey having to recount the story of how she lost her virginity.  

So when Beca asks truth or dare and Aubrey says “Truth,” nobody is surprised.  

“Do you have naked pictures on your phone?” Beca asks after Lilly whispers something in her ear.  

Stacie’s eyes go wide with panic, especially when a slightly tipsy Aubrey reveals too much information by saying, “Like, of myself or of somebody else?”  

“Does it matter?” Chloe asks and Aubrey nods seriously.  

“Of yourself,” Cynthia Rose says and Beca nods, approving the distinction.  

“No,” Aubrey answers and well, that also answers the other question, doesn’t it? 

“Captain Posen, you dirty bird,” Amy teases and Aubrey rolls her eyes but she also blushes. 

She quickly spins the bottle and it lands on Stacie and their eyes meet heatedly from where they’re sitting across from each other.  

“Stacie,” she says softly.  

“Yes?”  

“Truth or dare?”  

“Truth,” Stacie says, thinks it’s a safer bet.  

Aubrey’s pinning her down with a sharp look, and when she asks her question Stacie has the startling thought that Aubrey might not be as intoxicated as she’s pretending to be.  

“Are you in love with anybody?”  

Amy scoffs something about a waste of a question and the other girls agree and poke fun at Aubrey, but Stacie’s too distracted by the intensity in Aubrey’s eyes to pay much attention to it.  

“Yes.”  

The room goes quiet with her admission but Aubrey’s a pro, her expression changing into one of innocent surprise to match the other Bellas’.  

“Who?” Aubrey tries to ask, tries to pretend.  

“One question per round, why is that such a difficult concept for you guys?” Stacie says, fakes outrage and Chloe’s rolling her eyes.  

Stacie spins the bottle and it lands on Chloe. 

“Truth or dare?”  

“Dare,” Chloe says, worrying her lower lip and Stacie smiles wickedly.  

“I dare you to do a body shot off Beca,” Stacie says and Beca’s eyes widen but Chloe just grins as if the dare doesn’t even faze her.  

“Why me?” Beca tries to protest but Amy’s already pulling her down and getting the salt and lime.  

Chloe licks salt from Beca’s neck and then pours tequila onto Beca’s stomach and when she laps it up, Beca lets out a high-pitched squeak that Stacie is never going to let her live down.  

Chloe barely has the lime in her mouth before her hand reaches out to spin the bottle and it falls on Cynthia Rose and Stacie breathes a sigh of relief.  

“Truth,” Cynthia Rose says.  

“Have you kissed Stacie?”  

“No.”  

Chloe looks surprised by that, but doesn’t have time to dwell on it as Cynthia Rose spins the bottle and it lands on Beca.  

Beca’s still sprawled on her back on the floor, face flushed red. “Truth,” she mumbles quickly.  

“Did you enjoy Chloe licking your stomach?” Cynthia Rose says, eyebrow arched as if she already knows the answer.  

“Yes.”  

Beca spins the bottle and it lands on Stacie and _fuck_.  

She hesitates for too long, can’t decide which option is the lesser of two evils and the girls start poking fun at her, Lilly leaning into Beca and whispering something in her ear.  

“Dare,” Stacie finally says, but then Beca’s smiling wickedly.  

“I dare you to kiss Aubrey.”  

“What?” Aubrey says loudly, and Stacie’s mouth opens to say something but no sound comes out.  

“Beca, what the hell?” Chloe asks, and even Amy and Cynthia Rose are surprised by the dare.  

“¡Bésala!” Flo says loudly and gleefully, supporting Beca’s dare and Stacie finally regains her composure.  

Stacie rolls her eyes in exaggeration. “That’s it?”  

Stacie crawls over to Aubrey, leans in and presses a quick kiss to Aubrey’s lips before moving back.  

All the girls are staring at her in bewilderment, but it’s Amy who speaks up first.  

“You call that a kiss?”  

“I thought you were a Hunter, Conrad,” Cynthia Rose adds on, shaking her head in disappointment.  

“I’m starting to doubt your skills,” Chloe tacks on and it’s all a little too much.  

Stacie turns to Aubrey, who softly shakes her head to discourage Stacie from rising to the bait but her honour is on the line here, so Stacie moves closer again, straddles Aubrey’s lap and leans in, kissing her deeply.  

Stacie cups her hands around the back of Aubrey’s neck, slips her fingers into Aubrey’s soft hair and tilts her head back as she sweeps her tongue in and ravages Aubrey.  

Aubrey moans softly, has a hand on Stacie’s thigh, fingers digging into the flesh as she lets herself be kissed deeply. Stacie softly moans when Aubrey’s nails rake down her thigh and she sucks the blonde’s lower lip into her mouth and then Aubrey’s the one moaning.  

Stacie pulls away but Aubrey chases her lips with her own and Stacie softly ghosts her thumbs across the blonde’s cheeks, holding her back as she catches her breath and Aubrey whimpers softly, nuzzles into Stacie’s touch.  

Somebody clears their throat and Stacie crashes back into reality, remembers where they are. She’s loathe to leave Aubrey’s lap but she’s not sure where they’re at right now so she regretfully slides her hands out of Aubrey’s hair, watches the woman pout softly before letting Stacie go.  

“Better?” Stacie asks, voice a little hoarse.  

“That was…” Amy is at a loss for words.  

“Fuego,” Flo says.  

“Hot. That was hot,” Cynthia Rose completes.  

Beca looks shocked but Chloe looks like she finally has the whole puzzle figured out.  

“You—” she starts to say but Stacie quickly reaches out to spin the bottle and it falls on Amy so Chloe grows quiet as she mulls over her epiphany.  

“Truth,” Amy says immediately.  

“If you can have a threesome with anybody in the world, who would it be?” Stacie asks, impressed with herself for coming up with the question so quickly given her still racing heart.  

“Any of the Hemsworth brothers.”  

Stacie is surprised by Amy’s quick answer, but she realises it’s a lie to get the question over with when Amy quickly reaches out to spin the bottle, and it ends up on Aubrey.  

“Truth or dare, Posen,” Amy says.  

“Uhm,” Aubrey stumbles, still flushed and clearly distracted. “Truth.”  

“Are you dating Stacie?” Chloe cuts in loudly but Aubrey ignores her because it’s Amy turn to ask.  

“Are you dating Stacie?” Amy echoes and Aubrey shakes her head.  

“No.”  

The girls all frown in confusion, and Stacie joins them because _what the fuck_? 

Aubrey’s studiously avoiding her gaze and now Stacie’s getting upset.  

Aubrey reaches out to spin the bottle and it falls on Cynthia Rose and the game continues. The bottle doesn’t fall on Stacie for the next six rounds, and while Aubrey's answer hasn't exactly deterred Chloe's suspicion, it has stopped the redhead from making any loud exclamations. 

“Truth,” Aubrey says, and Stacie snaps out of her anger and annoyance to pay attention to the game. 

“Have you ever kissed a Bella?”  

“Yeah, I kissed Stacie like ten minutes ago,” Aubrey says with a laugh but Chloe’s shaking her head and Flo also shakes her head from where she’s slumped against Stacie.  

“Ella te besó,” Flo points out.  

“Stacie kissed you. Have you ever kissed a Bella?” Chloe prods.  

“Yes,” Aubrey says and she’s smiling too much. Chloe looks adorably confused and Aubrey reaches out to tap the tip of Chloe’s nose. “I’ve kissed you, Chlo.”  

“What?!”  

Stacie’s not sure who said it louder but she knows she's surprised, her mouth dropping open in shock.  

“I know that, silly,” Chloe says, reaches out to prod Aubrey’s cheek again. “I mean, have you ever kissed a Bella who’s not me?”  

Aubrey scrunches up her face when Chloe keeps poking her. “You already asked your question.”  

“Fine,” Chloe whines. “Your turn.”  

The bottle lands on Beca, who says “dare” before Aubrey can even ask.  

“I dare you to sit in Chloe’s lap for the rest of the game,” Aubrey says quickly and it finally makes Chloe stop poking her cheek.  

“Bree,” Chloe warns, but Beca’s drunk enough not to fight it as she crawls over to Chloe and plops onto her lap.  

Beca leans away just enough to spin the bottle before settling back against Chloe and the bottle points to Stacie.  

“Dare,” Stacie says after some deliberation.  

“You. Lap. Aubrey," Beca slurs and really, Stacie should have seen that one coming.  

She begrudgingly moves over to Aubrey, but they’re not sure how to do this so they shuffle awkwardly until Stacie ends up sitting between Aubrey’s legs, her back to Aubrey’s front and Aubrey’s arms wrapped around her.  

Stacie spins the bottle and it lands on Cynthia Rose and the game continues.  

“Are you mad at me?” Aubrey whispers softly after Stacie finishes asking her question. Her chin is perched on Stacie’s shoulder so she can watch the game, and the words are spoken directly into Stacie’s ear.  

“No,” Stacie says stubbornly, but her rigid body language belies the words.  

“I kissed Chloe years ago,” Aubrey explains.  

“That’s not what I’m mad about,” Stacie says and Aubrey pulls away with a soft grumble, presses her forehead to the back of Stacie’s neck in frustration.  

She can sense Aubrey’s confusion, can practically hear the woman deep in thought trying to figure out what’s the problem and Stacie takes pity on Aubrey when she looks over her shoulder and Aubrey’s frowning deeply.  

“I tell you I love you and then you say you’re not dating me?” Stacie hisses quickly, looks around the room to make sure they’re not heard.  

Aubrey’s arms tighten around her.  

“Technically,” Aubrey starts in a tone that makes Stacie roll her eyes preemptively. “You didn’t tell me you love me, you just confirmed you did.”  

“Are you not dating me?”  

“No.”  

Aubrey must feel Stacie bristle under her because she tightens her grip again, uses Stacie’s hair as cover to chastely press her lips to Stacie’s shoulder.  

“You’ve always made it very clear that we are not dating,” Aubrey whispers sharply, but there's a sad undertone there and understanding coils painfully in Stacie’s gut because Aubrey’s right and Stacie realises how unreasonable she’s being. Aubrey doesn’t seem angry, even though Stacie knows she has every right to be, in the same way that Stacie also knows that she has no valid reason to be angry at Aubrey right now.  

She wants to address this, wants to turn and apologise and she’s already shifting in Aubrey’s lap. “I—”  

“Stacie!” 

“Yeah boss!” Stacie says, snaps her head up, halting. Amy, Cynthia Rose, Beca, Flo, and Chloe are all looking at her and she frowns under the scrutiny. “What?”  

“Truth or dare?” Amy says and Stacie looks down at the bottle that's pointing at her. 

“Why do I have to answer? Why not Aubrey?”  

“Because we didn’t think this through,” Amy says and Stacie rolls her eyes. “So?”  

“Truth.”  

“Favourite sexual position?”  

Stacie rolls her eyes, and answers almost immediately, “Sixty-nine.”  

“That’s not true,” Aubrey mumbles teasingly against her shoulder and Stacie jostles her shoulder to urge Aubrey to stay quiet.  

She reaches out to spin the bottle and it falls on Flo, who shakes her head and reaches out to spin the bottle again and this time it lands on Cynthia Rose.  

“Truth or dare?”  

“Truth.”  

“Best sex you ever had. With who?” Stacie asks and Cynthia Rose glares at her.  

“Denise.”  

“AWW,” Chloe squeals loudly, and Beca flinches at the volume.  

Cynthia Rose shakes her head with mirth, spins the bottle again and it lands on Stacie again and Stacie’s really starting to hate the new version of this game.  

“Seriously?” Stacie groans in complaint, before her tired brain starts working again, sees the brilliant opportunity presented to her. “Truth.”  

“Best sex you ever had. With who?” Cynthia Rose asks, smiling smugly but Stacie’s already got an answer at the ready, returns the smug smile.  

“Aubrey.”  

The room goes quiet with her admission as they all stare at her in surprise, and even Flo looks like the words have broken through to her alcohol-riddled mind.  

“You’re just saying that because you think I’m upset with you,” Aubrey says, shakes her head in exasperation.  

“I wouldn’t lie during truth or dare,” Stacie says, but when she turns so she’s facing Aubrey, she finds the blonde looking skeptical, eyebrow arched pointedly.  

“Your favourite position is not sixty-nine.”  

“But I am in love with you.”  

“So the odds aren’t really in my favour here.”  

“They are, because I also answered truthfully when I said I’d kissed a Bella.”  

She sees Aubrey falter at that, and Stacie can’t help but grin and lean in close.  

“And my favourite position _used_ to be sixty-nine.”  

“What changed?”  

“I started dating you.”  

Aubrey looks down at Stacie’s lips, tongue darting out to lick her own lips and Stacie knows she wants to be kissed but she can’t help but tease Aubrey, shifting away.

Stacie slowly slides her hand up Aubrey’s thigh, thumb pressing insistently against the seam of Aubrey’s jeans, stops before she reaches dangerous territory and when she looks up to meet Aubrey’s heated gaze, Aubrey looks like she wants to pin Stacie to the floor right there. 

“Okay, we have to go, like, right now,” Stacie says loudly, but she’s still staring at Aubrey and the words are meant more for the Bellas than Aubrey.

They’re scrambling to get up and Aubrey lets Stacie help her up, and that finally snaps the other Bellas back to reality as they loudly erupt with questions and exclamations.  

“We’ll answer everything tomorrow morning,” Stacie throws over her shoulder as Aubrey tugs her towards the door.  

“Goodnight,” Aubrey says with a smile, voice thick with want and then Stacie’s pushing her out of the room, the loud sounds of the Bellas following them out and the door closes with a loud click.  

The remaining Bellas quiet down now that the couple is gone, and they suddenly hear a sharp gasp from right outside the room and Cynthia Rose is the first to concisely verbalise what they’re all feeling, can’t help but stare confusedly at the closed hotel room door.  

“What the hell just happened?”  

**Author's Note:**

> leave me prompts or leave me love or both <3  
> find me on Tumblr [here](http://aserenitatum.tumblr.com/)


End file.
